The present invention relates generally to game board type simulations of athletic games and more particularly to a method and means for sequentially observing the changing player and ball positions in predetermined game plays.
A need exists for permitting the sequential analysis of player positions as play in a given game evolves. This is particularly true for football as various offensive and defensive formations are used. The need for such a system is important for coaching, teaching, research and even recreation. The inventor's own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,606 disclosed a method and means for showing game plays materialize sequentially by intermittently changing the positions of overlying pre-selected offensive and defensive play sheets and a master sheet. The present invention represents an improvement over that device. Whereas the device of applicant's prior patent was a significant advance in the art, it did involve the storage and manipulation of a plurality of play sheets such that the operators were at least partially occupied with mechanically operating the game board apparatus so that somewhat less than their full attention could be devoted to the observation of developing plays and strategy for selecting upcoming plays.